Hercules
Incredible Hulk is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Incredible Hulk #104: 07 Mar 2007 Current Issue :Incredible Hulk #105: 04 Apr 2007 Next Issue :Incredible Hulk #106: 02 May 2007 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'The Hulk/Bruce Banner' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Incredible Hulk #104 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Incredible Hulk #103 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'House of M: Incredible Hulk' - Collects #83-87. "In the Australian outback, Bruce Banner has found a peace he’s never known among a tribe of Aborigines. But when their safety is threatened by a battle between a sect of AIM and the ruling totalitarian mutant government, the Hulk is forced to intervene in a big way. A House of M tie-in as the aforementioned 'House' discovers that there is one mortal in all the world who can stand against it, and he's drawing an incredible line in the sand, setting a stage for an unprecedented showdown. The Hulk like you’ve never seen him before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118349 *'Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk Prelude' - Collects #88-91, plus section of Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe. "Bruce Banner has finally found a semblance of peace. Here, in the isolated interior of Alaska, he hopes to protect the rest of humanity from the Hulk’s never-ending rampage by secluding himself in self-imposed exile. Banner is confident that his plan will work — after all, who would be foolish enough to actually come looking for the Hulk? But when Nick Fury comes calling, you know there’s trouble for someone involved. This story sets up next year’s huge event involving a certain Jade Giant." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119531 Hardcovers *'Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk' - Collects #92-105, Giant Size Hulk #1 and a story from Amazing Fantasy #15. "Savage alien planet. Oppressed barbarian tribes. Corrupt emperor. Deadly woman warrior. Gladiators and slaves. Battle axes and hand blasters. Monsters and heroes... and the Incredible Hulk! Let the smashing commence!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122451 - (forthcoming, June 2007) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Greg Pak. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History First published in 1999 as Hulk, Title changed to Incredible Hulk with issue #12. Previous Incredible Hulk series ran for 6 issues from 1962–1963, and for 374 issues from 1968–1999. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Incredible Hulk #106: 02 May 2007 :Marvel Masterworks: Incredible Hulk Vol.4 HC: 09 May 2007 :Hulk: Planet Hulk HC: 13 Jun 2007 :Incredible Hulk #107: 20 Jun 2007 :Incredible Hulk #108: 25 Jul 2007 News & Features * 12 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9948 The Return of the (Green) King: Pak talks World War Hulk] * 15 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8373 Green World: Pak talks Incredible Hulk] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Hulk (Comics) Category:Super-Hero